


【锤基】（美乐蒂设定集mm版本）奥丁森的小儿子

by longzhen



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longzhen/pseuds/longzhen





	【锤基】（美乐蒂设定集mm版本）奥丁森的小儿子

“这位是洛基•劳非森。罪名是诈骗和贪污，这是判决书。”  
最近流行的还童犯似乎在大批量的进行推广。政府在经行实验后获得了一定的成果，决定采取这种措施。这一切都是根据教育学家的研究决定的，犯罪的根源是来源于童年没有进行有序的严格的学习。于是洛基•劳非森先生，在被逮捕后迅速的进行判决，被拖入了还童室。  
哪怕这位劳非森先生在进去前满嘴脏话，但是被返童成一个真正的，六岁的儿童之后，毫无例外的陷入了对未知生活的恐惧。  
他被迫在还童室里进行了三天的适应性训练，然后坐着警车来到他即将进入的家庭。奥丁•奥尔森的一家。  
根据家庭信息录入的照片来看，奥丁看起来是一位及其严厉的父亲，他决定接收了这个孩子。他的长子托尔是个阳光的小伙子，父亲的皮带令他活泼不失规矩。  
不过第一个迎接洛基“回家”的人是母亲弗丽嘉，她拥抱了这个新的“儿子”，并且要按照规矩进行第一次“拍打”。这是像洛基这种还童犯进入家庭后每天都要面对的事情。母亲这个角色能够让他更快的进去角色，认知自己的身份。  
“亲爱的，只要你认真的改正错误，我们会无条件的接纳你，哪怕是把你当成我们真正的儿子。”  
弗丽嘉是个很棒的母亲，她的确不会把洛基当成罪犯来看到，在她眼里只不过是个误入歧途的小孩子罢了。她抱起来不知所措的洛基，脱掉还童犯穿着的丑兮兮的囚衣，把他按在膝头。  
“接下来我们得了解一下这儿的规矩，你必须，没错是必须，每晚在睡前主动向你的父亲请罚，大概等到他下班的时候你就能见到他了。而且在个别节日里你将会接受到全家人的拍打，包括你的哥哥在内。第一天也会让你用这种方式来熟悉家庭成员。疼痛会让你记住自己犯错误的后果。”  
弗丽嘉的悉心教导也会伴随着巴掌的拍打。原本一脸大义凛然认为打屁股是是件微不足道的小事的洛基在迅速的击打中开始怀疑人生。  
一连串响亮的巴掌击打在他可爱的，粉嫩的小屁股上，制造出响亮的声音和尖叫。  
“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪……”  
“嗷！啊啊啊啊！哦不！不要！啊噢！……”  
“dammit！”  
最终洛基忍不住发出一声怒骂，这种挨打方式不在他的认知范围以内。  
弗丽嘉丝毫没有降低击打的节奏，直到她认为这个红肿的小屁股令她满意了之后才停了手。  
“亲爱的，挨打的时候不可以说脏话，不然你会含着肥皂迎接来自父亲的，十二下小桦木棍的鞭打。”她抱起来这个哭的不知所措的小家伙，来到了他的新屋子里。  
“我知道这对于你来说还不适应这个身体，而且这段旅途一定很疲累，别担心，先睡一觉，下午三点我会带你学习如何灌肠以备迎接来自你父亲的教育。不过在这之前，大约是四点，你得哥哥托尔会结束俱乐部的训练然后参与你得教育。”  
洛基被迫换上墨绿色的睡衣，躺，哦不是趴在他的小床上，床头还放着他的“打屁股娃娃”，没错，就是一个陪伴他渡过每一天的，屁股通红的玩偶。虽然在愤愤不平中洛基试图吵闹，但是弗丽嘉及时补上了几下巴掌让他安稳的钻进被窝，选择入睡。

“亲爱的，你该起床了。”  
洛基下意识的想骂出声，谁敢打扰鼎鼎有名的“邪神”入睡？这个绰号从小就伴随着他，而再一次经历童年，没想过是如此的不堪。  
“da……dad回来了？”  
声音透露着一丝惊恐，他及时意识到自己的处境。  
“不，是你应该起床并且学习如何清洁自己了。”  
弗丽嘉抱起来年幼的洛基，把他拎到浴室里，脱的精光。丝毫不在意洛基涨红的脸和抗议的拳头。然后弗丽嘉把洛基打横放在膝头牢牢的钳制住，就像是做过了很多次一样。  
弗丽嘉从浴室中找出来一根软管，将最末头的喷嘴经过润滑后，慢慢的伸进小洛基的肛门，洛基感觉到后面被探入，瞪大了眼睛，这太羞耻了！他疯狂的不停的蹬腿，但是现在的身躯怎么可能跟成年的弗丽嘉相抵抗？他下意识怒骂出声，顿时，几下重重的巴掌让洛基安静下来。温热粘稠的液体开始填入他的肚子。  
“坏孩子，你已经忘了骂人的后果了，所以除了第一天你本来就要挨的板子之外，你的父亲还会给你加上十二下桦木棍。而且，你必须，要被肥皂洗嘴。”  
这种温暖的液体也开始让洛基的肠子搅动和抽筋。接下来要挨的处罚的的确确让他感受到害怕。  
“这是一种非常温和的儿童专用灌肠剂，你可以忍受的，而且你必须接受这一切！”弗丽嘉说，“你需要排泄出成人体的质量，不然会伤害你现在的身体，所以每天，你都必须，用灌肠来清洁自己一次。”  
终于，最后一滴灌肠液填满他的小身子。被塞上了儿童大小适用的肛塞。  
“因为你的脏话，你需要多反省十分钟并且含着肥皂坐在那个高脚凳上面。”  
“不……不……我知道错了妈妈……”  
灌肠液在他的腹中绞作一团，他忍不住想要将他们排出来。  
“不可以。”  
为了防止挣扎，洛基的双臂被弗丽嘉用丝带牢牢的束缚住，迫使他挺胸抬头，紧接着他被放在一个高脚凳上，双腿无助的垂在空中。这原本是为了让他红肿的屁股冷静下来的一种装置，不过鉴于他晚上还要挨很久的打，弗丽嘉并没有使用发刷好好的照顾他的小屁股。  
“张嘴。”  
弗丽嘉选了一块大小适中的肥皂，迫使洛基含着这个玩意。这令洛基一阵恶心。唾液混合写肥皂泡从他嘴里流出来，他已经不知道舌头在哪儿了。  
“十分钟，如果你把这玩意吐出来，我会让你接下来的屁股都是红肿的，直到你得哥哥回家。”  
弗丽嘉在认真的时候同样严厉，虽然洛基长的很好看，墨色柔软的头发，绿色的瞳孔，但是她更喜欢一个彬彬有礼的小孩子，因此“绅士教育”是弗丽嘉对洛基设定的重点。  
洛基难耐的在凳子上挣扎着。腹中的剧痛和嘴巴的碱味折磨着这个幼小的洛基的神经。他第一次知道，犯错的后果有这么的严苛。  
每一秒，洛基都觉得自己快要晕过去了。这个十分钟仿佛有一个世纪这么漫长。时间到了，弗丽嘉拿出了融化的肥皂，并且用清水好好的给小家伙漱口。洛基现在一句话都说不出来了。  
“我想你应该认识到了自己的错误，不过晚上你还会接受那十二下桦木棍，这会让你明确的记住，说脏话的后果。”  
弗丽嘉拿走了那个小肛塞，她从里到外的，仔细清洁了幼小的洛基，然后用个大浴巾把他包裹住，放在了沙发上，让他休息。  
时针很快就指向了四点，托尔冲回家的速度就像一道莽撞的闪电。  
“妈咪！我好爱你！”  
他冲过去拥抱了弗丽嘉，享受着被弗丽嘉抚摸金发的感觉。然后他瞅到了被放在沙发上的洛基。  
“托尔，我的好孩子，今天在学校里有没有什么特别的事？”  
“哦一切都很好，妈妈，这是我的新弟弟吗？”  
“是的，托尔，弟弟叫洛基，你现在应该去洗手换掉衣服，然后行使你作为哥哥的权力。”  
洛基在第一眼暼到这个小鬼的时候，心里十分的不情愿，如果说比自己年长的人打自己的屁股还说的过去。让这个还没有自己大的小鬼打，开什么玩笑？！  
“不不不……妈妈……不要……”  
洛基发现自己被弗丽嘉从浴巾中抱了出来，他甚至还没来及穿衣服！然后他就被横放在这个少年，未来的“哥哥”的腿上。  
“这是你的哥哥，托尔，他会给你一顿巴掌。这是来自兄长的管教。在家里大人不在的时候，他有权利处罚你。”  
托尔更加显得跃跃欲试，他也终于有了这么一个弟弟，跟学校里其他的大男孩一样，有了管教的权力。他把手放在弟弟腰间，牢牢的钳制住挣扎的洛基。弗丽嘉坐在一旁，她把洛基幼小的手腕笼罩在自己手心。  
“托尔，惩戒不意味着泄愤，所以你必须让他感知道到错误带来的疼痛却不能伤害到他。”  
洛基绝望的闭上眼睛。被一个实际年龄比自己小的人打屁股，这大概是最糟糕的一天了。  
啪！  
该死的！这个家伙的力气怎么这么大！  
洛基痛的猛一仰身子，就被弗丽嘉按了回来。托尔看着弟弟的屁股上多了一个粉红的巴掌印，试探性的看着弗丽嘉。  
“就是这样，托尔，你掌握的很好，继续吧。直到你认为应该停下为止。”  
接下来的时间洛基只顾着哀嚎。这个青春期的少年有的是力气招呼弟弟的屁股，屋子里充斥着巴掌击打皮肉的噼啪声和洛基的哭声，  
“噢噢噢噢噢……啊！”  
这场惩罚持续了足足有五分钟，直到洛基的小屁股被层层叠叠的巴掌印染成了均匀的大红色，滚烫发热。  
托尔停了下来甩甩手，他的手也好热。托尔打得很用力，这是他第一次实行哥哥的权力，虽然他很用力的拍打了弟弟的屁股，也同样在结束后有些心疼的揉了揉这个通红的部位。他知道挨打有多痛，奥丁也丝毫不吝啬对亲儿子动用板子或者藤条来纠正托尔的错误。但是这个看似亲密的动作惹的洛基在心里又骂了几遍这个小兔崽子。  
根据心理，或者说实际存在这这个世界的年龄，洛基应该甩托尔整整一轮，但是现在他不得不成为这个十四岁的家伙的弟弟。还会被他用巴掌教育。  
“洛基，我希望你会变成一个好孩子，成为真正的我的弟弟。”  
神经大条的托尔无视了试图用眼神杀死他的洛基，把弟弟抱了起来，放在墙角的高脚凳上。  
“妈妈说你要在这段时间坐在这儿反省，直到晚饭时间。我知道这很不舒服，还会很痛，但是没有办法。好了，我得去写作业了。”  
托尔超级开心的，决定把实行哥哥的权力这件事情写到日记里。他拎着书包快速的跑上楼，留下一个因为火热的屁股接触到冰冷坚硬的木头凳子而哭泣不止的洛基。  
接下来的时间洛基一直被放在高脚凳上反省，不过好在不是面壁，他被允许翻阅处罚文件，用一种绘本的形式表现出来的。  
那本书第一页就很恶趣味的画着被打的红通通的屁股，男孩女孩的都有，还画着不同的工具被用来处罚什么样的情况等等。除了所有还童犯都一样的总纲之外，后来看起来像副页一样的玩意是为洛基定制的，上面扩列着他每天的例行处罚以及特殊日子的处罚。这个清单可真够长的。

洛基终于在晚饭的时候见到了奥丁，但是他匆匆忙忙的吃完饭，就去书房忙工作了。  
所以直到晚上八点，洛基才真正的站在了奥丁的面前。  
奥丁的身材很高大，他解开衬衫的纽扣，把袖子卷到手肘，露出来结实的小臂肌肉。  
“洛基，从此你就是我的小儿子，哪怕你是因为犯罪进入这个家庭，也必须遵守这个家庭的所有规矩，不仅仅是针对你的惩罚方面。还必须收齐你之前的懒散性子……”  
奥丁陷入了一阵沉思，他认识劳非，这个家伙也不是什么好东西，想来是疏于对孩子的关键，才会让洛基走向堕落的道路。  
“你可以叫我father。”  
“Father……”  
“小伙子，声音大一点！”  
“Yes，father！”  
“接下来你将接受今天的惩罚，根据文件你需要挨二十下木板。去书桌的抽屉里拿来那块木板，然后趴到我的腿上。”  
奥丁拍了拍他同样粗壮的大腿，这个热爱健身的男人在教育孩子方面同样有一身的力气。  
“Father……看在第一天的份上，可不可以饶了我，我已经挨了太多的打了……”  
这是实话，洛基刺痛的小屁股无时无刻的都在提醒他这一天的经历。  
“不可以，这是规定。现在，立刻拿着板子交给我。”  
奥丁颠了颠这块有分量的板子，上面打了三个孔。  
洛基不知所措的站在人的面前，这个工具看起来尤其恐怖。  
“手扶着……算了，不要去挡就可以了。”  
奥丁看了看洛基的个头，伏在书桌上肯定不现实，他只能把他按在自己的大腿上，原本是要求男孩手扶着地板，但是很明显，他够不到。奥丁把洛基的双臂按在腰间，双腿夹在自己的腿间，这样他不仅无法动弹，屁股还不由自主的被撅在高处。  
洛基只觉得下午被痛揍过的屁股要迎接新一波的击打了。害怕令他现在就开始哭泣。  
“求……求求你father！”  
啪！！  
奥丁并没有打算直接用板子打在洛基的屁股上，他决定先用巴掌给小家伙的臀肉热热身，先变得滚烫起来。下午托尔的巴掌带来的火热早就褪去，现在重新被奥丁的巴掌点燃。  
“嗷啊！”  
这简直没法相提并论！洛基充分认知了奥丁的力气，他现在宁愿被那个乳臭未干的小毛孩子打了！托尔的力气绝对是继承了自己的父亲！  
不过奥丁也担心六岁的小孩会不会被打坏，因此热身时间并不是很长。紧接着，洛基感受到一块冰冷的板子放在了自己可怜的屁股上。  
“不不不……”  
他哆嗦着试图不接受这个事实。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
第一下洛基就觉得自己要被打死了。板子因为有那几个空，更好的减少了空气阻力。因此落在他的屁股上带来的痛感是加倍的。  
“饶了我！我求求你……”  
“这是规定。”啪！  
奥丁每打一下都会间歇一段时间，让自己的小儿子充分体会板子带来的痛楚。  
“因为你得错误。”啪！  
“你必须。”啪！  
“接受。”啪！  
“这一切。”啪！  
“反省！”啪！  
奥丁丝毫不放水的，把板子结结实实的揍在洛基的小屁股上。  
“呜哇！！啊！啊啊啊啊！”  
洛基哭得很大声，透过书房的门都可以听到他的嚎哭声。屁股上这两团软肉随着板子被打扁弹起，在奥丁的大腿上弹跳，变得发肿发烫，染上更深的颜色。  
最终洛基挨了整整二十下板子，每一下都重重打在他可怜的光屁股上。这样的惩罚终于结束了，洛基的屁股已经变成了成熟的大红色，在最严重的臀峰上还夹杂着一些淤青。虽然otk这种姿势并不适合发挥出木板最大的力度，但毕竟惩罚的工具使用的是打孔的木板，以及奥丁作为成年男人的力量。  
“本来今天的惩罚就应该结束的，但是因为你的不良表现，这是你因为说谎要付出的代价。”  
奥丁从一个书桌下方的一个筒里拿出来一根木棍，是桦木的材质，上面还装了把手。桦木棍在奥丁的手里弯折测试弹性，他很满意的看到桦木棍在空中挥舞出美丽的弧度。  
“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪!!!”  
奥丁挥鞭的速度极快，在十秒内，洛基赤裸的小屁股上出现了十二条平行的鞭痕。  
“啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊喔喔喔喔!!”  
洛基觉得他屁股立刻着火了。在刚刚挨过板子的屁股上，疼痛叫嚣着一个新的高度。桦木棍充满弹性的鞭打，每一鞭都在洛基的尖叫哭泣声中结束。就像一个真正的，六岁的孩子一样，这12下鞭痕令洛基忘记了自己的高傲面子，在疼痛中嚎哭不止。  
对于洛基来说，这可能是他人生中最受挫的一天。惩罚结束后，洛基的眼泪也没有立马就停止，他被弗丽嘉抱到床上，让他趴在枕头上休息，洛基为自己未来屁股惨痛的六年哭泣，直到疲倦。他试图调整呼吸让自己平静下来，最难熬的疼痛也在慢慢恢复。  
他这一天哭的足够多了，这比他之前的人生眼泪的总和加起来还要多。  
“洛基，你所经历的疼痛会让你变成一个乖孩子的，如果你好好改正，妈妈会接受你并且愿意你成为这个家庭真正的一员。”  
弗丽嘉轻拍洛基的后背，因为担心男孩的嗓子因为哭叫变坏，她喂给洛基一杯蜂蜜水，再洗漱后一直陪伴在洛基的床边，直到他睡着。不可否认的是，虽然洛基看起来又坏又可恶，但是弗丽嘉还是相信爱与疼痛会让他变成一个好孩子。

“奥丁。”  
“我知道你在想什么，弗丽嘉。”  
他们曾经的长女海拉如今与家里割断一切联系，只剩下长子托尔。那个时候的他还很小，对姐姐没有一丝的记忆，弗丽嘉也不愿意提及，但同时，她很希望还会有一个孩子。  
“如果他表现能为他证明能够变好，是的确可以冠上奥丁森这个后缀的。”


End file.
